1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to plant genetics. More specifically, the invention relates to genes and enzymes involved in the biosynthesis of anthocyanins, proanthocyanidins, and tannins, and methods for use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proanthocyanidins (“PAs,” also called condensed tannins (“CTs”)) are oligomers of flavan-3-ol units and are prominent, colored compounds in seed coats, leaves, fruits, flowers and bark of many plant species. PAs and their monomeric building blocks such as catechin and epicatechin are potent antioxidants with beneficial effects on human health, including cardio-protective, anticancer and anti-inflammatory activities. In addition, PAs from various plants have beneficial effects on cardiac health and immune responses. PAs can therefore affect the nutritional quality of human and animal food.